A touch screen, also known as a “touch-control screen” or a “touch-control panel,” is an inductive liquid crystal display device capable of receiving touch input signals. When an icon on the touch screen is touched, the touch feedback system on the touch screen may drive connected devices based on pre-defined programs, thus a touch screen may be used to replace traditional mechanical-button-based panels. Further, the touch screen may create vivid visual/audio effect using images displayed on the liquid crystal display. Currently, touch screens are widely used in many fields and industries of modern societies because of such convenience.
Touch screens may be classified into various categories, such as glass-based inductive devices, thin-film-based inductive devices, and integrated inductive devices. The glass-based inductive devices include one glass solution (OGS) touch screens. The OGS touch screen is a protection screen of an electronic product, which is fabricated using a technique of forming a conductive indium tin oxide (ITO) film and sensors directly on a protective glass screen. Thus, one glass screen can have the dual functions of being a protection glass screen and being touch sensors. Compared with traditional touch screens, the OGS touch screens hold various advantages, such as simpler structure, lighter and thinner, better transparence, lower cost, and higher production yields.
However, the current OGS touch screen manufacturing may have certain issues. For example, the quality and production yield of the OGS touch screens may still need to be improved, and frames of the OGS touch screens may be easily broken off during the manufacturing process, which may cause open circuits and touch screen functional failures. The disclosure is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.